Life Changing Results
by ggfan10
Summary: Oh my God, this cannot be happening, Taylor thought to herself as she rushed down the aisles of the supermarket. She had often been told that she had a one-track mind and this was one of the situations that it especially applied to. A R/T fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is just a random story I wrote when I was bored. It basically has no point and I don't know whether I'm going to continue it. Please read and review. Thanks :D**

**By the way, I don't know when I'm going to update my other Ryan and Taylor story. I'm kind of low on inspiration right now and haven't been writing much so just be patient with me.**

_

* * *

_

_Oh my God, this cannot be happening,_ Taylor thought to herself as she rushed down the aisles of the supermarket. She passed many people, who all gave her dirty looks as she stormed passed them, rudely. Taylor bumped into a few people on her way, quickly apologizing before continuing her journey. She had often been told that she had a one-track mind and this was one of the situations that it especially applied to. After being down almost every aisle in the store, Taylor stopped and groaned in frustration. _I've been down every aisle, where the hell are they?_ She glanced over at one of the employees stacking some shelves a few feet away from her. For a second she considered asking the young girl, but decided against it and continued her quest.

A few minutes and a few aisles later, Taylor found what she was looking for. "Thank God," she said to herself, throwing her hands up in the air overdramatically. A lady standing a few feet away with her two young children gave Taylor a strange look. Taylor chuckled in embarrassment as the lady turned away to focus on her shopping again. Taylor looked back to the task at hand and stood still for a few moments, trying to build up the courage to pick up the small box from the shelf.

She reached forward slowly, before pulling her hand back again. She sighed and thought to herself, _Taylor you can do this. Just pick up the box and go to the cash register. _She hesitated again momentarily, before grabbing one of the boxes off the shelf. Taylor looked down and read the label on the small pink box. In large blue letters the label read, _Pregnancy Test Kit. _She really couldn't believe that she was buying one of these things so soon. She didn't think she would even consider getting pregnant for at least 2 more years. Her and Ryan had just gotten married!

_98 Percent Accuracy!_ the label on the box proclaimed. "98 Percent?" Taylor muttered to herself. "Crap, it could be wrong." She thought for a moment before grabbing 2 more boxes off the shelf and quickly walking down the aisle in the direction of the cash registers.

* * *

20 minutes later, Taylor pulled her car into the driveway of her and Ryan's two storey house. She turned off the car and grabbed the bag of pregnancy tests from the passenger seat beside her and got out of the car. She then quickly made her way up to the house. As Taylor let herself in, she prayed that Ryan wouldn't be home from work yet so she could do the tests and be sure before she told him anything.

Unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered. Ryan emerged from the study a few moments later, startling Taylor who quickly tried to hide the pregnancy tests behind her back. "Ryan, hey," she said, putting on a huge smile. "You scared me."

"Are you alright?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. "You seem a bit jumpy."

Taylor nodded her head "I'm great, just great. Never been better."

"You sure?"

"Well, actually I'm a little tired so I might go upstairs and lie down for a bit, okay?" she smiled.

"What's in that bag you have that you don't want me to see?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, its just some...you know, stuff," Taylor stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "What kind of stuff?"

She just stared at him for a moment before replying with a sigh, "Okay, I'll tell you what's in the bag if you promise not to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Ryan asked. "Do you have a bomb in there or something?"

"Ryan this isn't funny!" Taylor exclaimed. "What's in this bag is going to determine the rest of our lives."

"Taylor what is it?"

"Promise me you're not going to freak out."

"What?"

"Promise me Ryan! I really can't deal with you freaking out on me right now," Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay, I promise," he agreed. "Now what's in that bag that's so important?"

"It's a pregnancy test," she told him hesitantly. "Well, actually there's 3 pregnancy tests. The box said they were only 98 percent accurate and I wanted to be sure so-"

"You're pregnant?" Ryan replied, cutting her off.

"I don't know, maybe," she said, "that's why I bought the tests, to find out."

"Well, this isn't exactly a bad thing," Ryan said, half to Taylor but also half to himself. "I mean, having a baby is a great thing. You get to take care of it, watch it grow up..." Ryan sighed, and looked up at Taylor and asked her seriously, "Taylor do you think I'd make a good dad?"

"You would be the best dad ever," she smiled at her husband reassuringly. "You would be so gentle and loving with it. I can already see you getting up at 2am to change its diapers, or feed it a bottle...you know letting me get some sleep."

"Thanks," Ryan replied, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"You know, before we start freaking out about this, we should probably do the test to find out if I'm actually pregnant."

* * *

Taylor and Ryan sat on their bed, not diverting their gaze from the pregnancy test that sat on the bedside table.

"How long has it been?" Taylor asked, not taking her eyes off the test.

"Just over a minute," Ryan replied, glancing down at his watch.

She looked at him, "You're kidding?" Ryan shook his head. "Oh God, 3 minutes is way too long. You know, I think the pregnancy test companies make the results take so long on purpose so you have to sit there and stress out like we are right now. They get some sick, twisted pleasure seeing other people suffer."

"Right, it's all apart of a big conspiracy," he teased her.

"If I was you," Taylor started, "I would be nice to me, considering I could be carrying your unborn child right now."

"You're right I'm sorry," Ryan apologised. "The pregnancy test companies love seeing couples anxiously wait for the results of a pregnancy test, so they make the results take longer."

"Ryan, that's not funny," she replied, sighing in defeat. "Hey, why are you so okay with this? I thought you would be freaking out like crazy by now."

"I was freaking out at first, I still am slightly," he started, "but I realised that this is a good thing for both of us. I know we wanted to wait a while before having kids but if was meant to happen now, then we should be happy. I mean, we're grown adults who would do a fantastic job at raising a child so it makes total sense."

"Okay," Taylor began, "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Look, I know I have a habit of freaking out whenever a big change happens in my life, but for some reason I'm not freaking out about this," he explained.

"Well that's good because I'm going to be doing a lot of freaking out if that test is positive," Taylor replied. "Oh my God, the test! How long has it been?"

Ryan looked at his watch, "Almost done, give it another 30 seconds."

"Can't we just look at it now?"

"No."

"Why not? What's 30 seconds going to do?"

"Do you want the results to be accurate?"

"Yeah."

"Then leave it, you can look at it in about 20 seconds now."

"That's it I'm looking at it," Taylor said, reaching out to pick up the pregnancy test.

"Taylor."

"It's only about 10 seconds now, it's not going to make a difference," she argued. "Okay, so how many bars are we looking for here?"

"One bar means not pregnant and two bars means pregnant," Ryan replied, reciting the details off the box that he had read about 50 times in the last 10 minutes.

Taylor went to turn over the pregnancy test and look at the result, but hesitated, "Ryan, I can't do it. Can you look at it and tell me what it says?"

He nodded, extending his hand for her to give him the test that would give them the results that would possibly change their lives forever. Taylor gave Ryan the test and began to play with her hands, like she did every time she got nervous.

Ryan hesitantly turned over the pregnancy test and his eyes widened in shock, "Woah," he muttered.

"What? What does it say?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"Tay, it's negative," he said, looking up at her. "You're not pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" she replied, confused at the results.

"Yeah, it's one bar, not pregnant," Ryan said, showing her the test.

"But I was so sure," Taylor started, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, I'm a week late, I've been tired and haven't been feeling well...why aren't I pregnant, it doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't know honey, maybe it was just stress," he suggested, looking at his wife somewhat apologetically. "Did you want to be pregnant Taylor?"

"What? No," she replied, with a forced smile, wiping away the tears rolling down her face. "We're not ready to be parents yet, this is a good thing."

"You know we can always start trying, if that's what you want," Ryan suggested, knowing that his wife was lying about wanting to be pregnant. Taylor just looked at him with a sob which made Ryan reach out and pull her into a hug. "Tay, it's alright. We have plenty of time to have a baby," he said, rubbing her back. "We can start trying today if you want to."

"No, I'm not going to force you into having a baby right now if you don't want to," she replied as they broke away from the hug.

"Who said I don't want to?"

Taylor looked at him with surprise, "You want to have a baby?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ryan replied with a smile. "I think we're ready, don't you?"

"To be honest, I don't think anyone's ever truly ready to have a baby," she stated. "You just do the best that you can and hope that you're doing the right thing."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "So, you want to do this?" he asked, taking his wife's hands in his own.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah I do." She smiled, "What about you? Do you want to have a baby with me Ryan Atwood?"

Ryan smiled, "Of course I do. I couldn't think of a better person to be the mother of my child."

"Thanks Ryan," she blushed.

"I mean it, you're going to be an amazing mother Taylor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother."

Taylor smiled as she moved forward to kiss her husband. However she stopped before actually kissing him, "I can't believe we're going to do this."

Ryan smiled, and leant forward to kiss her.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :D If you don't like it please give me some constructive criticism don't just say 'this story sucks' or 'you can't write'**** coz that's just pointless. Anyway sorry for this ramble I'm extremely bored. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I have decided to continue this story after many months after seeing how successful the first chapter was. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint anyone. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.**

* * *

"What does it say?" Ryan asked as his wife entered the kitchen, staring down at the object in her hands.

Taylor sighed and threw the pregnancy test in the sink in frustration, "It's negative. Again!" With a huff she sat down beside Ryan at the kitchen table. "Who knew getting pregnant would be so hard?"

"I'm so sorry honey," he replied, feeling disappointed himself. He leaned over and squeezed her hand. "I guess I'm not very good at making babies."

"No, it's not you," Taylor said sadly, "it's me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she started. "to begin with I've never been very regular. I mean my period never comes when it's supposed to. I could be supposed to get it one week but it won't come until 2 weeks later."

"Okay, that's way too much information there Taylor," Ryan said, pulling a face.

She completely ignored what he said and continued, "Don't you see Ryan? There's something wrong with me. We've been trying to get pregnant for over 5 months and nothing! This is a serious problem."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked seriously.

"I think we should go see a fertility specialist."

"Tay, it's only been 5 months," Ryan responded. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Well I do," she said firmly. "Then if there's anything wrong, they can discover it early and we have more of a chance of being able to fix it."

"Look," he began, "getting pregnant takes time. Just because you haven't gotten pregnant yet, doesn't mean that there's something wrong."

"I know I'm being really stubborn about all of this, but I just don't want to miss out on this Ryan," Taylor said sadly. "I want to be able to hold our baby in my arms and think about how he or she has my nose or your blue eyes, you know? I hate to think about that ever not happening."

"I know," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He then lifted up her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. "Okay. We'll do the fertility test."

Taylor sighed, "I just hope everything's okay."

"Me too," Ryan said, pulling his wife into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

* * *

A week later, Ryan and Taylor sat in the waiting room of the fertility specialist at the local hospital. The waiting room was full of couples, waiting to be tested, as well as pregnant women, coming in for their monthly check-ups. As they sat waiting anxiously, Taylor looked at the pregnant woman sitting across from her and immediately turned green with envy. She frowned as the woman absent-mindedly stroked her round stomach as she read a Pregnancy and Childbirth magazine.

Taylor leaned over to Ryan and whispered bitterly, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" he whispered back.

"Why should all of these women be pregnant, and not me?" she said, glancing around the room.

Ryan sighed, "Don't worry Taylor, it's going to happen. I promise." He smiled reassuringly. "And if it makes you feel any better, I bet our baby will be heaps cuter than any of these babies. Smarter too."

"Definitely," she nodded. "He or she will be cuter and smarter than any other baby on the planet. Actually make that the universe cos no one's really sure if there is other life out there, but there could be so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Taylor Atwood?" a nurse said, suddenly. Taylor and Ryan both looked up.

"That's us," Taylor said as she and Ryan stood up from the waiting room seats.

The nurse nodded, "Okay, just follow me." She then turned and led them down a relatively long hallway. She stopped at the 4th door on the left and opened it. "Please take a seat. Doctor Mason will be in to see you shortly."

Ryan and Taylor thanked the woman, before taking a seat in the two chairs that sat at one side of a desk, across from another chair. The nurse closed the door and left, quickly. Ryan and Taylor sat in silence for a moment, both deep in thought about what this doctor's appointment would bring.

"Ryan..." Taylor said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really worried about what this doctor's going to say."

Ryan stopped for a moment before replying, "I know." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, like he always did when she was upset. It was his way of assuring Taylor that things would be okay, no matter how bad they seemed at that moment. And although Ryan didn't admit it, it was also a way of calming himself down when he was scared or worried. Knowing that Taylor was there with him made it easier for him to get through anything that life threw their way.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman in a long white coat entered the room with a smile on her face. Ryan and Taylor both looked over at her and returned the smile forcefully.

"Hello," Doctor Mason said, walking over to them. "You must be Ryan and Taylor." She shook each of their hands before taking a seat across from them. "So how are you both today?"

"Nervous," they both replied in unison.

The doctor laughed, "Well there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm just going to ask some questions and then run a few tests on Taylor here," she gestured to Taylor.

"Oh it's more the results that I'm nervous about Doctor," she replied. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"So, do you mind if I ask you both a few questions?"

Ryan shook his head, "Go ahead."

"Okay. So how long have you been trying to get pregnant?"

"About 5 and a half months now," Taylor replied.

"And have you ever been pregnant before?" the doctor asked.

She shook her head, "No, never."

Doctor Mason continued asked Ryan and Taylor a range of questions for the next 15 minutes. They answered every one, getting extremely sick of it by the last few questions.

Finally, the questions were over and the doctor looked over her notes, before looking back up at Ryan and Taylor, "Looking at what you've told me, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to conceive naturally."

"So then what's wrong with me?" Taylor asked.

"Well the only way to find out if and what is wrong with you is to do a series of fertility tests," Doctor Mason explained. "I really don't think anything is wrong, but just to be on the safe side, it's best to do the tests."

"Okay, so we'll do the tests," Taylor nodded.

"Okay, I'll send a nurse to take you to the examination room and I should be with you in 15 minutes," the doctor replied, before standing up and leaving the room.

Taylor and Ryan just looked at each other nervously.

"Well you heard what she said," Ryan began, "there's no reason why we can't get pregnant naturally."

She looked at him skeptically, "Yeah, well I hope that she's right."

* * *

"How are we going to wait 3 whole days for the results?" Taylor exclaimed overdramatically. She and Ryan had just left the hospital and were in the car, on their way home.

"I'm sure we'll manage," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

"This is worse than how long we had to wait for the pregnancy test," she groaned. "Hey, do you think that fertility specialists are in on the waiting conspiracy too?"

"Taylor," Ryan laughed.

"Well there's gotta be some reason why they make you wait so long," she retorted.

"Maybe because they want the results to be as accurate as possible," he suggested with a smile.

"Pfft!" Taylor huffed. "Yeah, that's what they tell you."

"Why don't we get our minds off babies and fertility tests for one night and just spend some time together?" Ryan proposed. "We can go out for dinner, see a movie, come home and have a little...dessert?"

She smirked, "Well aren't you cocky?" He shrugged with a grin and she added, "That would be nice though."

"Yes it would," he nodded. "I'll make reservations when we get home."

"At Selena's?"

"Where else?"

Ryan and Taylor had discovered Selena's Italian Restaurant back in college. Taylor had just finished her final semester at the Sorbonne in Paris and had returned to Berkeley, where Ryan was halfway through his final semester at UC Berkeley. To celebrate Taylor's homecoming, Ryan had decided to take her out for dinner. They had originally planned to go to another restaurant, but there was a mix up with the bookings and they hadn't made Ryan's reservation. Unfortunately, it was a busy night and there were no tables free, forcing Ryan and Taylor to leave and go in search of another restaurant.

So they drove around the streets of Berkeley, searching for another decent restaurant to eat at. They had almost given up hope when they discovered Selena's. It was a small but cosy Italian restaurant owned by a lovely Italian family. It had a very homey feeling and Ryan and Taylor felt comfortable there quite quickly. They quickly became regulars to the restaurant and good friends with the owners, the Mancini's. The restaurant was where they went for birthdays, anniversaries, graduations and just about any other occasion. Selena's was also where Ryan had proposed to Taylor a year and a half after he had finished college.

With such a history linked to one restaurant, Selena's was definitely a special place for both Ryan and Taylor.

"Who knows," Taylor started with a smile, "going to Selena's might give us a bit of spark in the baby-making department."

"Maybe," Ryan replied in agreement. "And if not they still make great pasta."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
